


Pull Me Into Darkness, Fill Me With Whirlwind

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: Lovecraft Country (TV)
Genre: Canon? What Canon?, F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: Ruby and Christina have sex, and are happy, and nothing bad ever happens to them.
Relationships: Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite
Comments: 14
Kudos: 187





	Pull Me Into Darkness, Fill Me With Whirlwind

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working a long-ish fix-it fic but wanted to write something fun and sexy cause we need it. Hope you guys like it.

“Do you think all we have going for us is sex?” 

Christina looks up from where she’s just finishing making room for Ruby’s gardenias. Who would have thunk? Christina Brathwhite, gardening. She’s yet to run out of firsts, what with Ruby making demands like a flower garden in the backyard. Of course it helps that she makes such demands while Christina is all but begging to fuck her. 

“What?” She asks, adjusting her hat on her head as she stands up, pulling off her gardening gloves.

Ruby, who is lounging on the back porch, sipping iced tea in a scandalous blue sundress, cut to low for a sunday, simply shrugs as Christina makes her way across the yard to her. 

“Leti says we’ll never have a real connection because the only thing we’ve got going for us is sex.”

Smirking as she steps onto the porch, Christina replies, “Is that so bad?” 

Ruby glares and hands her a freshly poured glass, which Christina drinks with gusto. 

“A relationship can’t survive on sex alone.” 

“No?” Christina asks, feigned innocence all over her face as she places her glass down on the nearby table and leans over Ruby, hands on the armrests, trapping her there as she leans in close enough to kiss her. “We survived just fine on just sex all of Friday night, didn’t we?” 

Ruby shivers at the memory, squirming a little in her seat, a little annoyed at how much Christina is enjoying this. She’d complain, but Christina’s knee is already nudging her own apart, oh so casually, and Ruby can’t help it if she scoots down a little in her seat. 

She gives into one kiss, and so what if she chases Christina’s lips for another? 

“I’m serious,” she says, near whining, hand on Christina’s shoulder in an attempt to push her away, but failing miserably. 

Christina nods slowly. 

“I know. It sounds so, so serious.” 

Ruby’s eyes drift shut at the feeling of torturous lips on her neck, plus the smallest hint of teeth that makes her lean into it.

“You know everything about me,” Christina says against Ruby’s clavicle, dropping a hand from the armrest to cradle Ruby’s side, thumb grazing her right breast.

“I don’t know everything about you,” Ruby husks in return, nuzzling her cheek against Christina’s. “And you don’t know everything about me.” 

“Okay. So ask me something you want to know about me.”

Ruby bites her lip, struggling to hold back a moan as Christina’s knee slides higher up the seat, grazing her crotch. 

“Who was your first kiss?”

Smirking, Christina draws back and watches Ruby’s expression shift as she rubs her with her knee, happy when a sigh falls from her lips in the process. 

“John Coulter. He was the milkman’s son. I was 18.” 

“Eighteen? Really?” 

Ruby’s neck arches as a strained, “Oh Jesus” rolls off her tongue. 

“I was homeschooled. Didn’t get much exposure to the outside world for a while.” 

Christina’s eyes fall upon the buttons down the front of Ruby’s dress, straining in their confines, and she licks her lips at the thought of releasing them and herself from the torture. 

“My turn?” She asks, and at Ruby’s nod, she presses, “You ever been fucked outdoors before?” 

Ruby gasps, grinds up against Christina’s thigh and smiles mischievously when she replies, “Once upon a time I warned you I wasn’t the modest type.” 

“I want to take you out tonight,” Christina replies unexpectedly, voice still smooth as silk. 

“Yeah?” 

“Mmhmm,” she nods. “We can go on a proper date. You can wear that green dress I got you. We’ll bring William. And we can get to know each other. Undo the top buttons of your dress.” 

Ruby gives a little laugh, but the way her pussy is already throbbing is no joking matter and so she undoes the top three buttons, opening the dress to reveal a healthy amount of cleavage. 

“Mmm,” Christina moans. “We can go to a nice restaurant, have good wine. More buttons, please.”

“You’re incorrigible,” Ruby pants, grinding a little harder against the slim thigh pressed against her as she does what is asked, fully opening the top of her dress, lacy black bra now fully visible. “But a date sounds nice.” 

“It does, doesn’t it? And maybe you’ll let me fuck you in the car for dessert.” 

“Or you can just fuck me now and call it an appetizer.” 

Christina lunges for Ruby’s mouth, her hands immediately slipping under Ruby’s dress to tug her underwear clean off in one pull before pulling her forward with both hands hooked onto the back of her knees.

Ruby squeals at the unexpected tug and then laughs against Christina’s kiss, spreading her legs a little wider to accommodate Christina’s hand as it expertly slips in to briefly test and coax Ruby’s wetness before slipping three fingers inside her, smiling against Ruby’s lips when she lets out a deep guttural moan, hips undulating slowly against her hand. 

Christina pumps her fingers at a steadily easy pace, pushing her fingers just a little deeper each time until Ruby’s making those little sounds she makes when she needs just a little more, so Christina fucks her a little faster, a little harder.

Ruby steals a glance out past the tall hedge at the sound of children running past the house, and for a moment Christina feels her tense up. 

“They can’t see in here,” she assures her, curling her fingers up and rubbing in short trusts until she gets the desired result of Ruby’s little whimpering moans.

Eyes trained on Ruby’s parted lips, Christina licks her own. Her gaze then drops to Ruby’s heaving chest, breasts begging to be touched and revered, and she does any chance she gets. She figured out pretty early on, on their first night together, that they would become a fixation. In William’s body, she allowed herself the freedom of all but ripping Ruby’s dress right off just to get closer to her that night, and not much has changed since. 

Later she’ll demonstrate her admiration for Ruby’s assets fully, but now, she just wants to watch her fall apart, so she pushes her fingers into her and then begins to circle Ruby’s clit with focused attention. 

Christina’s lips part as Ruby’s eyes open at that and darken, her breathing ragged, faint sounds of pleasure growing a little louder, less controlled. Ruby stills suddenly, then dissolves into familiar spasms. Christina smiles wickedly before resuming the pumping of her fingers in a quick motion that makes Ruby gasp and squirm before inevitably succumbing to a second release. This one hits her harder, makes her louder, and Christina can’t help but gasp herself at the relentless way Ruby’s muscles contract around her digits, the wetness that spills out of her. She isn’t sure magic will ever provide quite the high.

She finds herself panting along with Ruby and she finds herself watching her til the very end, recording every minute change on Ruby’s face, from ultimate high, to smooth ascending. Christina is mesmerized by Ruby. She feels alight with desire for her at any given moment, and now is no different. 

Ruby watches her with equal interest upon opening her eyes, a smile forming on her lips as Christina brings her hand up to lick what’s left there of Ruby. 

“Get down here,” Ruby pants, and Christina is quick to straddle her lap. 

She kisses her deeply, holding her face in both hands as Ruby’s own slide up Christina’s skirt, palms smoothing up bare thighs. 

When Ruby finally touches her, Christina shivers and she moans into Ruby’s mouth, shamelessly loud, keening sounds as she fucks herself into her hand, desperate for release and so close already. She cups Ruby’s breasts then, squeezing and molding them into her palms the way she wants to, Ruby moaning into their kiss when she does so.

Christina comes crashing down in a spine tingling release that leaves her shaking a little.

She smiles as their kisses grow more tender than desperate, sweeter, and she slowly draws back, kissing both of Ruby’s cheeks softly first before meeting her gaze, and in a tone as serious as she can manage, she says, “Your sister’s an idiot.”

The laugh that bubbles out of Ruby is just as beautiful as her singing. Christina vows to hear as much of both as possible.

“You’re still taking me out tonight,” Ruby says sternly.

Christina, because she’s goo for this woman, and can’t seem to ever say no to her, simply replies, “Yes, ma’am.” 

She had briefly considered calling Letitia to give her a piece of her mind, but sitting here, getting her fill of sweet kisses, with a bed of flowers waiting to bloom for Ruby, and a date in their near future, she couldn't care less. Letitia Lewis really is a fucking idiot. 


End file.
